Zoe Baker (Marcie Yukari)
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| For more about Zoe, see her page for the other wikia. also known as formerly better known as but used to be used be commonly referred by her ninja name as she was the Personal quiet adopted daughter and assistant to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Appearance Zoe is a youthful girl with a curvaceous figure with a Hime cut to shoulder length, black hairstyle, and (Formerly hazel) light blue eyes. Before the Timeskip her attire consists of a white tank top, with brown jeans, and black flats on her feet. Zoe also has unkempt short brown hair. After the Timeskip she is seen wearing a black turtleneck T-Shirt with white pants As a Personal Assistant, she wears rather a formal suit, featuring a black suit worn over a long collared, long-sleeve shirt. This shirt is a lavender color that is most visible on the shirt's collar and un-tucked ends. Lucy also wears a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and formal shoes. She also wears a pair of red-framed glasses that belong to someone later on, she began to cut her hair to neck length hairstyle Personality She onced loved her old family but slowly realizing that they have been slowly transformed into monsters this made her having terrible nightmares but once she was free from the nightmare she began to have short term memory loss she was short dull-minded and was normally calm. She exhibits patience with her Father Figure's strange yet odd nature at times and can be independent when she is needed. She is, however, a little bit quiet naïve about things but she was shown for being sharp, quick-minded and somewhat very cold at times. however when she was raised by her father figure. However, regardless of her understanding of other people feelings. she felt slightly negative with an extreme hardcore attitude. she does have a sense of mortality and honor just like her father figure has. and she believes in taking the falsely friendly matter towards anyone and new people alike. however, she expressed guilt in taking high advantage of anyone's friendly trust and controlling anyone for the benefit of her adopted father did for her but when she appeared to be highly analytical trained in her mannerisms but always very shown respectfully towards everyone else in the same matter. but She treats everyone she meets the very same way too. however much of her quietness of others. it was noticed by her father figure's niece and goddaughter Hikari describes her as always being a little "bossy", much to Shino's agreement. but after becoming a cyborg ninja. She becomes completely ruthless yet mindless cyborg ninja with no will of her own. after she became more even worst but after she found out she was turned into a cyborg ninja this made her even much worst from her childhood yet after she learns from her foster robotic AI eye "Brother" R.A.L to get rid of the stress of her. she developed a more friendly personality ever since then. later on, she was noticed by others she works hard, making her the loyal supporter. However, it seemed liked she really wanted to become close to her father figure. Behind her hardworking is helping her recover from her memory loss and start a new family She seems to have a basic knowledge of science Relationships Character Relationship Timeline Abilities Knife and Sword Abilities Although she learned how to use custom-made knives with which she was extremely skilled at She also displayed ninja-like physical avoiding. For one good example her normal strength, speed, and agility were a little beyond that of a normal person, to the extent that She could even deflect bullets with her custom knives, with her professional knife abilities yet one noted by others she is professional of using swords as well without Learning Cyborg Ninja Abilities her complete exoskeleton arm and eye offers her a high degree of protection from physical and energy attacks. She has enhanced abilities and no longer needs to reach high places, sleep. She was powered by a Power Crystal in her arm and eye. Additionally, because of her cyborg arm and eye, she possesses superhuman strength and speed, enough to pose a hard challenge and even a threat to new opponents History Early Past Before the Timeskip Severing the Thūrwolf family Freak Accident becoming a cyborg ninja Name Etymology Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction